Invitación
by LylianLove
Summary: Sara no podría estar mas alterada. Ser una adolescente ya es difícil pero ser una que está enamorada peor y aun mas cuando el evento mas esperado de la preparatoria está a la vuelta de la esquina. (Two-shot, Avalance)
1. Capítulo 1

_**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de LOT y también mi primer Avalance. Y mi primer fic mujer / mujer. Y mi primer AU ... Muchas primeras veces jejeje. Espero les guste.**_

_**Obviamente no soy dueña de nada salvo la historia.**_

_**Será una historia de dos capítulos. **_

_**Sin mas, aquí está la historia.**_

* * *

Sara se dejó caer en su cama suspirando exageradamente. Miró el techo tratando de llegar a una solución a su problema ya que sus amigos, a los que acabó echando de su casa unos minutos antes, no habían sido de ayuda alguna.

Estirando la mano alcanzó su celular que estaba sobre su almohada celeste y lo tomó. Desbloqueó con la clave la pantalla sonrojándose al recordar cual había puesto hace relativamente poco tiempo. Por mucho que intentó pensar otra, la fecha del cumpleaños de esa chica no se movió de su cabeza y luego de olvidar las últimas 10 lo intentó. Como resultado no había necesitado la ayuda de Ray para desbloquear su teléfono desde entonces, ella era completamente incapaz de olvidar nada con referencia a ella.

Suspirando de nuevo se movió por la galería de imágenes hasta una foto que había tomado ese mismo día. Ava Sharpe aparecía sentada en el piso junto a los ventanales de la escuela leyendo un libro bañada con la luz del sol. Sara había pensado que parecía una diosa griega de las que habían hablado en su clase de historia con sus cabellos rubios brillando como oro ante la luz y sus ojos azules que encerraban los secretos del universo. Jamás había sido una persona de pensamientos como esos y la asustaba un poco el impacto que esta chica tenía en ella. No había podido impedirse tomar la foto y luego se pasó el resto del día sintiéndose una acosadora.

Ella era una persona segura y coqueta, siempre lo fue. Ella era la Lance que causaba problemas, que hacía frente a los adultos con respuestas engreídas o enojadas, que no había tenido nunca problema en guiñarle un ojo a un chico o chica de camino a sus castigos. La primera foto que había sacado de su ex novia la tomó de frente, básicamente sorprendiéndola antes de empezar a coquetear con ella y terminar con una cita programada para esa noche misma. Ahora se escondía en los rincones espiado como una niña asustada.

Ava había movido todo su mundo de cabeza y ahora estaba completamente enamorada. Y se sonrojaba... JAMÁS SE HABÍA SONRROJADO ASÍ DESDE SU FRACASO COMO PETER PAN. Sus amigos disfrutaban tanto con esta debilidad encontrada en su líder que apenas tenía un respiro.

Desde que Sharpe había llegado a la escuela a principio de año nada volvió a ser igual.

Se había mudado a la ciudad con su madre tras el divorcio de sus padres y había llegado a la preparatoria Starling con excelentes notas, un ejemplo de conducta y premios varios. Sus maestros se sorprendieron de sus capacidades y rápidamente se estableció como una alumna modelo. Podía competir en lo académico con Nate y Ray y no se dejaba amedrentar por las tonterías de Damien Darhk, lo que había impresionado a su hermana Nora con la que la joven Sharpe entabló amistad de inmediato. Nora Darhk detestaba a su hermano.

Sara no había prestado mucha atención a la chica, bueno a nada mas allá de su despampanante cuerpo al menos, hasta que se vieron enfrentadas en una situación. Ni siquiera era enfrentamiento, sino una Ava muy enojada gritando y ella escuchando con la cabeza agachada.

Ella y las Leyendas, como les gustaba llamarse a su grupo de amigos inadaptados, habían tratado de jugarle una broma un tanto pesada a Gary Green, el chico raro del curso. En retrospectiva, dejar que sus amigos planificaran una broma en ausencia de Amaya, que era la brújula moral del grupo había sido una mala idea porque las Legendas tendían a exagerar y de la mala manera. No lo pensó bien, lo tomó como una simple e inofensiva broma, pero no lo fue.

Cuando vio a Gary correr llorando supo de inmediato que debió parar esto antes. Habían hecho algo muy malo.

Fue durante el almuerzo de ese mismo día que Ava, con fuego en los ojos, los encaró frente a toda la escuela y les gritó lo inmaduros y pendejos que habían sido. En pocos minutos consiguió lo que ningún profesor había conseguido nunca, tener a las Legendas calladas, avergonzadas y arrepentidas de sus acciones. Sara había sentido doble vergüenza al notar que no solo sentía lo que sus compañeros en ese momento sino que sumado a eso un cosquilleo interno le advertía del peligro inminente. Ava Sharpe era más que una cara bonita y ella tenía muchas posibilidades de caer vencida ante eso.

El descenso desde allí fue inevitable.

Ella misma había ido a disculparse ante Gary esa tarde antes de abandonar la escuela. Lo hizo de forma pública, cuando los pasillos estaban abarrotados de adolescente y todos podían verlos. Gary siendo el chico bueno y dulce que era había aceptado de inmediato su disculpa y había olvidado todo con una sonrisa. Eso le había valido una oportunidad de acercarse a Ava que había visto todo desde la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando Sara se dirigía a su auto mientras escribía al resto de las Legendas para instarlos a disculparse con Gary, notó que el auto de Ava estaba aparcado junto al suyo y que su dueña estaba sentada a punto de salir. "Quizás no seas la cretina que pensé, Lance" habían sido las únicas palabras que dejó salir antes de alejarse en su vehículo. Sara había suspirado por primera vez por esta chica y se había propuesto demostrarle que más había en ella, que valía la pena conocerla.

No creyó que este camino la llevara a su situación actual pero así fue. Acercarse a Ava había mostrado no solo lo que ella podía ofrecer sino que había abierto a los ojos de Sara todo lo que la otra chica también podía ser. Habían salido mucho juntos ambos grupos aun mas desde que Nora y Ray habían formalizado su relación, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ellas se habían acercado demasiado y cuando vio a la otra chica empujar a Damien a la fuente del centro comercial luego de que insultara a Ray fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de cuan enamora estaba de la muchacha. Esa misma noche lo había confesado a su hermana Lauren que no había parado de reírse de ella por horas.

Y aquí estaba, llegando al final del año escolar, con el baile a la vuelta de la esquina y ella sin encontrar la forma de invitarla como su pareja. Ella sabía que a Ava le gustaban las chicas y que había notado la creciente tensión entre ambas. A Sara la asustaba no estar a la altura, no poder mostrarle a la chica de sus sueños lo seria que era y lo importante que era ella. Quería mostrar que esto era algo único, maravilloso y que ella no era otra de su lista, era especial. Demostrar que movería cielo y tierra por ella.

Sus amigos habían venido para ayudarla con eso pero no sirvieron de mucho. Mientras los muchachos tiraban ideas, una más ridícula que la otras, Zari peleaba con Charly por cada cosa y Amaya descartaba con muy buenas justificaciones sus propios planes. Frustrada por todo comenzó a molestarse cuando Nate y Mick desviaron la conversación para burlarse de ella y su desesperación. Veinte minutos después todos eran echados de su casa a los gritos y con un portazo que retumbó por toda la cuadras. La sorpresa en la cara de la mayoría solo era superada por las muecas de decepción y disgusto que tanto Zari como Amaya les daban al resto.

Ahora, una hora después aun no sabía qué hacer. Molesta y sintiéndose perdida se levantó, salió de su casa y se dirigió a su cafetería favorita.

La "Waverider", como había nombrado el dueño a la cafetería, se había convertido en la guarida de su grupo por la preferencia de varios de ellos a la ciencia ficción y a los superhéroes. Rip Hunter, el dueño, había diseñado todo para que pareciese una nave del tiempo y tenía carteles, señales y hasta los menús con temas de superhéroes. Además Gídeon, la mesera principal, era la mejor a la hora de escuchar y aconsejar. Ella era la razón por la que Sara había ido en primer lugar.

"Buenos días señorita Lance" había sido el saludo de Gídeon, acompañado de una sonrisa cuando Sara se sentó en la barra. La rubia suspiró exageradamente antes de asentar la frente con parsimonia en la lustrosa madera ante ella. La mujer se rió de su dramatismo y se asentó esperando a que la más joven hablara.

"Sálvame, por favor Gídeon, sálvame" rogó sin levantar la cabeza. Un gemido de sufrimiento poco característico de la líder de las Leyendas se escuchó tras la súplica. Gídeon sonrió tratando de no reírse de la pobre niña.

"¿Aun no has resuelto que hacer?" preguntó, ya a sabiendas de cual había sido el tema constante de Sara en el último mes. La pobre parecía ya rayar la desesperación. "Vamos, dime cual es el problema."

Sara levantó la vista y suspiró. "No consigo pensar en cómo invitarla"

"Solo ve y hazlo Sara, solo pregunta" le sugirió Gídeon mirándola con simpatía. Ella había observado las interacciones entre las dos niñas y estaba segura de que Ava respondería con un si de inmediato.

"No es tan simple, ella no es como cualquier chica o chico con quien saliera antes, es especial y quiero que entienda eso" espetó alterada Sara. Ella quería más que una noche con Ava, quería una relación real, algo duradero.

Gídeon sonrió aun mas mirando a la oven con ternura la cual se sonrojó ante esto. Sara cerró los ojos y gimió internamente ante lo que Ava había hecho con ella.

"Bueno señorita Lance, en este momento no creo que nadie conozca a la señorita Sharpe mejor que usted. Sabes que hacer, solo no te acobardes ni te lleves por lo que los otros dicen. Sabes lo que quieres. Ve y consíguelo".

Las palabras de Gídeon se hundieron lentamente en la mente de Sara. Antes de darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se levantó de un salto. "Tú eres una genio. Rip no te paga lo suficiente" dijo antes de voltear y correr fuera del local. Gídeon rió por el comentario y procedió a limpiar la barra.

La cabeza de Sara volvió a asomarse por la puerta. "Gracias, serás la primera en saber cómo me fue" y antes de que Gídeon pudiese responder ya se había ido de nuevo.

"Como si eso fuera una sorpresa" exclamó la mujer sonriendo feliz por la muchacha.

* * *

_**\- / Lyrio / -**_

_**Edit: sin querer tenía el traductor de google activado al subir la historia lo que modificó y hasta borró varias líneas sin que lo notara.**_

_**Espero se corrija ahora. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en publicar esto. Mi computadora murió y acabo de recuperarla. Espero les guste y este capítulo va dedicado a quienes les gustó esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**No soy dueña de nada salvo la historia.**

Ava miró sorprendida dentro de su casillero sin poder reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de saber si sus ojos no la engañaban.

Una rosa roja en un fino florero de cristal se alzaba en medio de sus cosas brillando con la luz del día que se filtraba en el edificio. Era tan hermosa que la joven no atinó a reaccionar ni a pensar en nada por varios segundos.

Cuando volvió en sí la tomó delicadamente notando al fin un sobre pequeño bajo el cristal que la sostenía. Olió el dulce perfume de la flor antes de tomar el papel para poder saber quien le había dado esto. Rogó interiormente que no fuera Gary... o sea, quería al muchacho pero solo como un hermano menor/pequeño cachorro.

Abrió el sobre y encontró una tarjeta doblada. El perfume sobre ella aceleró su corazón ni bien lo reconoció y le costó todo de ella no hacerse ilusiones en vano. Había esperado esperanzada por semanas a que esa chica la invitara al baile solo para decepcionarse cada vez. No creía que algo hubiese cambiado tan cerca de la fecha del mismo.

Cerró los ojos y rogó a quien sea que esto no terminara con otra grieta en su corazón. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de abrir sus ojos y disponerse a leer la nota.

"Creo que un juicio rápido sobre la protagonista sería un error terrible de cualquiera que quisiera realmente poder entender un libro como este y no simplemente comportarse como un ignorante".

La frase era todo lo que estaba escrito sobre la bonita tarjeta. Ava se congeló. Para cualquier otra persona sonaría como algo muy aleatorio pero ella conocía esa línea, ella la había dicho en su clase de literatura hace un mes. Habían estado leyendo un libro del que tenían que presentar un trabajo y luego participaron en un debate en clase. Fue entretenido y controversial pero algunos chicos habían largado comentarios inapropiados que ella había cortado con esa frase exacta.

Giró la tarjeta tratando de ver algo mas pero no parecía tener nada mas escrito en ella. Suspiró algo frustrada hasta que notó que el sobre, por detrás tenía algo más. "1 de 7" decía en una muy pequeña letra en una orilla. Sonrió cuando recordó una conversación muy tonta que ella, sus amigos y las Leyendas habían tenido una vez.

Habían estado viendo videos de Youtube aleatoriamente hasta que, sin saber bien como, terminaron reproduciendo uno de una sorpresa de cumpleaños en donde el muchacho había hecho toda una búsqueda del tesoro con pistas para su novia hasta su sorpresa. La discusión largó sobre si era un gesto romántico o no y terminó sobre cuantas pistas serían capaces de soportar antes de frustrarse. Ella había dicho que 7 era para ella el número perfecto para pistas y todos la miraron curiosos. Ella solo dijo que le gustaba el número. Todos siguieron hablando después de eso de cualquier cosa y mientras todos estaban distraídos sintió a Sara codearla levemente para llamar su atención. "Me sorprendes Sharpe, siempre creí que eras mas del número 12, no del 7."

Ava solo había sonreído esa vez, notando el error debido a su uniforme en el equipo de soccer y luego encogió los hombros dejando ir el tema.

Volviendo al presente miró con detenimiento el sobre. Así que esto era una búsqueda del tesoro. Rodó los ojos sin poder contener la sonrisa. Nadie como Sara Lance para volver todo complicado.

Volvió a leer la nota antes de suspirar, eso no parecía contener la menor pista de donde seguir así que optó por la solución más sencilla. Cerrando su casillero se dirigió, nota en mano, al salón de literatura.

No necesitó siquiera entrar en el aula para notar el sobre brillante en la mesa que usaba generalmente en esta clase. Caminó lentamente hacia él y lo abrió leyendo luego su contenido.

"Si pudieran mirar más allá de sus estúpidas narices quizás podrían medir las consecuencias de las tonterías que hacen".

Una vez más sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ella gritó esas palabras a las Leyendas luego de la maliciosa broma que habían tirado sobre Gary al poco tiempo que ella llegó a la escuela. Estaba tan enojada con ellos esa vez.

Lentamente se movió hacia la cafetería agradeciendo que las instalaciones de la escuela se encontraran casi vacías a esta hora salvo por los clubes que operaban luego del horario escolar.

Se movió mas allá de las puertas dobles y siguiendo la idea anterior se dirigió hasta su lugar habitual para almorzar.

Una dona de sus favoritas se asentaba allí junto a otro sobre. Lo abrió y lo leyó mientras mordía el dulce dispuesta a disfrutar del presente.

"No dejes que alguien como ese idiota te diga quién eres, no te defines por la opinión de ineptos que no saben más que agredir al resto. Vales por quien tú crees que eres y te apoyas en quien nosotros, tus amigos, sabemos que eres".

Ella pensó en ese momento. Todas las chicas de las Leyendas, menos Charlie, y ella estaban en el baño de mujeres consolando a Mona que había sido acosada por Damien Darhk y sus horribles amigos. Las palabras del muchacho habían sido crueles y duras y habían llevado a la dulce joven a correr hasta donde estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Les tomó bastante tiempo calmarla pero al final lo habían conseguido. Mejoró aun mas cuando Charlie y Nora llegaron algo despeinadas y contaron detalladamente cómo se habían encargado de los idiotas esos. Más tarde descubrieron que alguien los había filmado y que toda la escuela había sido testigo de la humillación. Debía admitir que el relato de las chicas había sido muy preciso y a pesar de que estuvieron en detención dos semanas por eso ninguna se arrepentía. Damien no se metió mas con Mona después de eso.

Lentamente se dirigió a ese baño que por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos.

El sobre encajado en el borde del espejo la llevó a preguntarse como conseguía que nadie las tomara antes de que ella llegara. Algo le decía que todos sus amigos estaban involucrados y que estaba siendo vigilada sin notarlo. Debería poner más atención en adelante. Tomó el sobre y continuó con la rutina.

"Si ella sigue volteando así terminará con tortícolis. Si tantas ganas tiene de mirarte debió elegir sentarse atrás, no es como si contribuyera mucho a la clase con su cerebro ahogado en maquillaje y colonia barata".

Ava no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Esa frase había estado cargada de malicia, enojo y celos. Ella y Sara habían sido puestas de compañeras en el laboratorio y una de las chicas de la clase, que estaba muy enamorada de Sara, no dejaba de voltear a verlas y tirar guiños y besos hacía donde estaban ellas.

Decir que había estado celosa era una subestimación. No solo largó esa frase exacta sino que pensó en varias formas de prender fuego a la muchacha y se comportó de manera muy agresiva con Sara que obviamente no tenía la culpa.

Necesitó un par de minutos para que su rostro volviera a su color normal antes de salir del baño y dirigirse al laboratorio. Escuchó un par de pisadas al fondo y estaba bastante segura que quienes doblaron al final del pasillo desapareciendo de su vista eran Nate y Gary. Ella sabía que la estaban vigilando.

La mesa del laboratorio tenía un pequeño gatito de peluche sentado encima del sobre. Al parecer los número impares de pistas venían con regalo. Tomó el pequeño objeto y lo miró con ternura. Ella era una chica de gatos y había habido varias burlas el día que ese tema salió en una conversación.

Tomando la nota abrió esperando que no fuera vergonzosa o que la enviara demasiado lejos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber dicho 5 el día que vieron el video pero no, ella tenía que decir 7. Soltó un suspiro poco femenino y decidió leer lo que decía.

"Pregúntale de una maldita vez Palmer, todos sabemos que dirá que si".

No pudo evitar la carcajada que se escapó de ella. Ese día había sido memorable para todos.

Ray había pasado días tratando de invitar a Nora a una cita pero siempre se acobardaba y luego pasaba horas atormentando a alguno de ellos sobre como era su plan y como la belleza de su mejor amiga lo dejaba helado y un montón de cosas más.

Ese día, luego de fallar nuevamente, Ava se había convertido en su víctima y la había seguido durante 20 minutos quejándose y lloriqueando hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite. Cansada tomó al muchacho de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta el gimnasio donde el equipo de vóley practicaba, equipo del que Nora y Sara formaban parte. Casi lo estrelló contra su mejor amiga y gritó eso.

Por suerte para todos Ray le había hecho caso y tras tartamudear durante unos 10 minutos consiguió la tan deseada cita. Por supuesto, Nora la había regañado luego por poner al chico en vergüenza pero el resto de sus amigos la habían defendido argumentando que había hecho lo necesario por un bien mayor y le agradecieron por acabar con la tortura que resultaba el muchacho para sus amigos.

Suspirando pensó que bien Sara podría haber seguido su consejo también. Lentamente se dirigió hasta el gimnasio luego de meter a la pequeña criatura peluda en su bolsillo.

Llegó preocupada al gimnasio preguntándose cual sería el lugar específico donde debería buscar cuando la vista la sorprendió. Una pancarta bastante grande cruzaba la cancha mostrando la siguiente frase. Se quedó quieta ahí un momento asimilando todo. Dios, como agradecía en ese momento que no hubiese nadie más aquí.

"Quizás no seas la cretina que pensé, Lance".

Se sonrojó nuevamente pensando en ese día, en lo sorprendida que había estado de Sara y su disculpa con Gary. Ella había esperado en su auto varios minutos para poder decirle algo a la chica, una felicitación o algo por el estilo pero eso es lo único que le había salido. Había estado tan avergonzada mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Pensó que Sara no querría saber nada mas con ella después de eso pero contrario a su creencia la joven Lance parecía decidida a entablar amistad con ella. Continuamente se acercó a ella y siempre buscó el lugar más cercano a ella cuando se juntaban en grupo. Era como si gravitaran al rededor de la otra.

Suspirando una vez mas (se preguntó brevemente cuantos habrán sido hoy) salió con rumbo al estacionamiento donde su auto estaba, junto al de Sara como ya era una costumbre.

Le resultaba exageradamente romántico que Sara recordara tantas cosas que ella había dicho, la hacía sentir importante. Ella había tenido miedo de ser una marca más para la muchacha pero esto era demasiado especial.

Solo atravesar las puertas de la escuela y ya podía ver a Sara nerviosa, de espalda a ella, moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro y dando pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando. Parecía no animarse a ver hacia su dirección, como si tuviera miedo lo que la sorprendió ya que esa no era una emoción que nadie relacionara con Sara Lance.

Una sonrisa se abrió camino en Ava antes de dirigirse a la muchacha. La vio tensarse y quedar completamente quieta cuando notó que estaba tras ella. Se quedó esperando a ver que hacía la chica y tuvo que tragarse su risa al notar que no parecía dispuesta a voltear a verla.

Ava también estaba nerviosa pero estaba cansada de esperar por esto.

"¿Vas a voltear verme o solo me hiciste recorrer toda la escuela para nada Lance?" dijo Ava esperando hacerla reaccionar de una vez.

Sara respiró hondo una vez antes de volver a su usual yo, o al menos a algo similar. Giró sobre sí misma y puso la sonrisa más segura que pudo. Casi lo logra.

Ava sonreía dulcemente lo que le dio valor para terminar con esto de una vez.

"Tenía un gran discurso preparado pero creo que arruinaré cualquier cosa demasiado larga así que..." tomó aire una vez más antes de mirar a los ojos a la muchacha más alta. "Ava Sharpe,¿ me concederías el honor de acompañarme como mi pareja al baile?" soltó atragantándose un poco en el medio y mostrando las dos entradas que tenía en la mano.

Ava sonrió aun mas antes de asentir alegremente. El rostro de Sara se iluminó y su felicidad fue tanta que no se pudo contener y tiró a Ava hacia ella en un beso. En el momento que notó lo que había hecho iba a retroceder pero la joven Sharpe la empujó contra el auto que estaba tras ella y continuó besándola.

Sara estaba en el cielo en ese momento.

Cuando el aire se convirtió en algo muy necesario se separaron despacio. Se miraron por un momento sonriendo.

De repente Ava notó a Sara rebuscando en su bolsillo y sacando su celular.

"Lo siento, le prometí a Gídeon que sería la primera en saber cómo me iba. La he vuelto loca por más de un mes" dijo escribiendo un texto rápido antes de guardarlo y volver a besarla. Ava sonrió ante esto. Se preguntó brevemente cuanto les debía Sara a sus amigos antes de perderse en el beso.

Mientras tanto en la Waverider Gídeon sonreía feliz por el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

"Sabía que podías señorita Lance"

**Gracias por su tiempo. Lyl's**


End file.
